


retrouvailles

by mischievousmurmurs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischievousmurmurs/pseuds/mischievousmurmurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the happiness of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation<br/>or, the one where chat and ladybug are a team, and always have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> ya'aburnee  
> (noun)  
> literally 'you bury me'; the hope that you will die before your love because you cannot live without them

Once, when you had just started, and had stumbled through the process of purifying the akuma, Tikki had assured you that you were meant to be Ladybug. In fact, she said it with so much confidence that you had been quite startled. How was it, you wondered, that she was so sure about your identity when you didn't even know what you were going to do the next day?

Then sleep had taken over, and you drifted into dreamland, the question forgotten when you awoke the next day, late for school as usual.

After you and Chat Noir (Adrien, no less!) finally end up revealing each other's identity to each other and, as Plagg so tastefully put it, 'got your shit together', Adrien mentions one day that Plagg quite forcefully insisted that it was Adrien's responsibility to take on the role of Chat Noir. The tiny Kwami would not take no for an answer, Adrien recalled, frowning a little. "It's a part of you, it's your destiny," Plagg had said to him, and suddenly your conversation with Tikki from years past comes rushing to the front of your mind.

And perhaps you aren't consciously aware of it, but a little part of you tells you that what they're both saying is true.

Maybe you and Adrien have always been Ladybug and Chat Noir.

You ask Tikki after you get home from school one day, and she sighs. "Let me just get Plagg to bring Adrien over, too."

You must look confused, because Tikki just bops you on the nose with her tiny hand and gives you a small smile. "If I'm going to have to tell this story again, we might as well save time and tell him, too."

So your boyfriend comes over, charming as usual and your parents merely usher him up (with a plate of macarons and other baked goods) with a grin. Both of you settle into your chaise, hands held, and once they've deemed that you're ready, Tikki and Plagg start telling you both a story.

Your story, the real story, starts like this:

* * *

 

“Saboena! I’ve been waiting for you everywhere, is it true?” Saboena laughed at the greeting that her friend Kahi gave her the moment she stepped out of the palace. “Is what true, Kahi? You need to be a little more specific than that, I’m afraid.”

“The Queen, Sab, is she…” Kahi grabbed at Saboena’s arm, eyes wide. “They say that she’s expecting… Is it true?”

Saboena nodded, a smile on her face. “The Queen is indeed expecting a child, and both she and the Pharaoh couldn’t be more delighted. They’ll be making an official announcement in a few days, I expect.”

“Oh, Sab! That’s lovely to hear, you know how much in love they are! Everybody’s been trying to peek into their gardens during their walks, and the way Pharaoh looks at his wife… It’s like she’s the light of his world!”

“He does, doesn’t he? And she adores him just as much, too.” Saboena chuckled, mirth in her eyes as she and Kahi made their way back to where their houses are. Kahi stopped short, eyebrows furrowing before turning to look at Saboena. “Sab?”

“Yes, Kahi?”

“You’re one of the Queen’s maids, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Kahi.”

“Then how come you’re out of the palace earlier than expected this month? Your break isn’t until next fortnight, no?”

Saboena laughed again, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn’t liked with Kahi’s, before placing it over her stomach. “The Queen isn’t the only one expecting, Kahi.”

Saboena would later tell the story of how Kahi squealed so loudly in the middle of the road home, that other women had glanced worriedly over at them and avoided them for fear of what must have been the demon-possessed woman. Saboena’s husband Tothi would roar in laughter, all the while holding his wife close to him and cradle her stomach, as if she were holding the country’s most beloved treasure.

 

* * *

 

_With light, comes darkness,_  
_And every sun will set come evening._

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Tothi.” Saboena breathed softly, tears welling up in her eyes. Tothi pulled Saboena closer into him, letting her lean into his frame as they watched the scene in front of them. While most of the public were mourning outside of the palace, a few close maids and palace servants had been called back for these last moments, even Saboena, who had left the palace for some time.

The Queen lay on her chaise, eyes closed, never to open again, while the Pharaoh and their son, Prince Aurelius, named after the plentiful season of wheat that he had been born in. His eyes were rimmed red, and as he kneeled in front of his mother, he never let go of her hand, clasping it tightly, as if she would wake up and hold his small hand in hers. The Pharaoh had never looked so vulnerable than in that moment, one hand on the small of his son’s back, and the other caressing his wife’s cheek.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Pharaoh finally spoke, his voice low and hoarse. “As per my wife’s final request, she will be buried alone. Other than this, every other burial rite is to be carried out. She will be placed in the tomb meant for me, where I will join her when my turn comes.”

Tothi grabbed Saboena tighter, and she could feel the relief coming from him. Being one of the Queen’s most loved maids had meant that she could have been buried along with her to serve her in the afterlife, but the Queen had once been brought up in the countryside; she had been free once, and she would not subject anyone she loved to be entrapped. Saboena was safe.

“Saboena.” She jerked, before taking a shaky step up towards the Pharoah and lowering her head. “She loved and trusted you most out of all the maids. You will return, along with your family, to stay within the palace. She wished for someone to love our son as she did.” Pharaoh continued. “My heart left with her when I lost her. I can never love anyone as I did her.”

“Aurelius was her treasure. But he is my pain. Even his name alone, just the thought of it, reminds me of how I have lost her forever. He was her light. She was mine. And now…” Pharaoh rose to his feet.

“I entrust him to your care, because she did. Do not let her down.”

Saboena gasped, the tears continued to flow even as she kneeled in front of Pharaoh in submission. Pharaoh looked at her for a while, before turning to where his wife continued to lay. In one quick move, he yanked Aurelius’ hand from hers, and pulled him over to Saboena, who instinctively ushered the young boy into her arms, muffling his surprised sobs into her clothes. Pharaoh glared at the young boy for a moment, clearly upset and disgusted by the scene, before turning around and tentatively scooping his wife’s body up into his arms and carrying her out of the door. The other servants followed suit, leaving Saboena, Tothi, and two young children in their wake.

Saboena continued to hold young Aurelius, letting him cry out for his mother until it smoothed out to soft whimpers. Tothi carried his and Saboena’s little girl in his arms, until little Maisie squirmed to be put down. Once she was, she gingerly made her way over to Aurelius, placing a hand on his back, where his father’s had been. “I’m sorry. I know you loved your mum. If you’re okay with it, you can share mine with me.”

Aurelius sniffled a little, and then looked up at Saboena and Tothi, who both smiled kindly at the young prince. “I think my father doesn’t want me anymore.”

Maisie smiled softly. “It’s okay, you can share both my mum and my dad with me. At least, if you want to.”

Aurelius blinked, then smiled softly. “I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Years passed, and on a bright, sunny day, Maisie came across an old woman, helping her to carry the jug of water to the old woman’s home from the well. The old woman thanked her, and pressed a pair of earrings into her palm. “No good deed should go unrewarded, dear child, and you are deserving of this gift.”

Thanking the old lady and bidding farewell, Maisie left the house to return to the market where her friend, Kahi’s eldest daughter, Aaliya was waiting with their groceries back into the palace, unaware of how her fate had changed forever.

Aurelius’ fate was changed as well, late that day, where the sun had been hidden under dark, murky clouds, and rain fell in thick, heavy sheets. The prince, who had taken to wearing plain clothing even in spite of his status, had been walking around the palace grounds near the gates when the rain had started to fall. Just as his servants were about to shelter him from the rain and back to his rooms, where Saboena, Tothi, and Maisie were, he spotted an old lady, trapped under shelter with no way to return home without getting drenched.

(Of course, Aurelius had no way of realizing that this was the same old lady that Maisie had helped, earlier in the day. Sometimes fate really works in funny ways.)

Ignoring his servants’ pleas for him to get back into the palace, the young prince hurried down towards the old lady. “Are you alright? Please come in to seek shelter with us until the rain has stopped.”

Smiling serenely, the old lady shook her head. “No, my prince, it would not do for me to enter the palace, although I must thank you for your offer of hospitality.”

Aurelius frowned, considering her statement, before motioning for one of his beloved servants and friend, Nikolai, to come forward. “I cannot force you to come in if you insist so, dear woman, but allow me to be assured of your safe return. Let this man of mine escort you home; I trust him to keep you safe and dry until you return home.”

Nikolai nodded at the prince, before turning to the old lady and kneeled before her. “As my prince requests, I would be honored to escort you home.”

The old lady nodded, as if she had been expecting this reply from Aurelius. “Very well. I thank you, your highness.”

It was even later in the night, when the sky was pitch black and embedded with stars, that Nikolai had returned, handing a box over to Aurelius. “Aurelius, the old lady wished to express her gratitude, and insisted that this box be passed on to you. She also apologizes for the trouble.”

“It’s no problem, Nikolai.” Aurelius smiled, turning to face his friend. “Thank you for carrying it out to the end. You’re a good man.”

Nikolai smiled back, lowering his head in both recognition and subordination. “As are you, my prince.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Aurelius, are you there?” Maisie ducked her head around the doorframe, her dark brown hair loose and over her shoulders. Carrying the small box in her hands, she slowly walked into the room, grinning as she spotted the prince, who merely grinned back and stood up from his place on his chaise and walked over to her. “Maisie, not that I’m not glad to see you here, but was there a reason for you gracing me with your presence today?”

“What, like you’re going to turn me away, your highness?” Maisie teased, flicking Aurelius on the nose. “Me, who you grew up with, and who’s your closest friend besides Nikolai?”

“Don’t forget Chione.” Aurelius mock chided, and Maisie groaned. “I don’t understand why or how you stand that girl, Aurelius. She is—”

“—the daughter of one of my father’s most respected officials, Maisie. His advisor, no less.” Aurelius reminded, ruffling Maisie on the head. “You know very well what that means, Maisie.”

“Yeah, yeah, that means no talking back to her, even if she acts out of place.” Maisie rolled her eyes, and Aurelius had to choke back a laugh. “I may have been raised with a prince, Aurelius, but I do know my place.”

Aurelius paused. He never quite knew what to do when the topic of his position or his upbringing was brought up, although it was more for the sake of those around him more so than for himself. Deciding to avoid that topic, he ignored it briefly, choosing to flick Maisie on the nose. “Besides, Chione is perfectly nice if you get to know her.”

“Then I should be glad that as a mere maidservant, I shall never have to know Chione extensively, nor personally.” Maisie sniffed, crossing her arms, as Aurelius chuckled in exasperation. “Thank Ra for that.”

“Oh, that reminds me, Maisie.” Aurelius walked back over to his chaise, sitting on one side of it and gesturing for Maisie to sit beside him. “What exactly do I owe to the pleasure of having you here?”

“Well, you see, I received this earlier,” Maisie started, gesturing to the box she had received from the old lady, “and I have no idea what they are. I was wondering if you could enlighten me on them, considering you may have seen them around from your time in court.”

Aurelius took the box, a frown on his face. This box seemed familiar, somehow. “I do seem to have seen it somewhere, Maisie. Fairly recently, although I doubt I saw it while in court. Where did you get this from?”

“An old lady gave it to me this morning, after I helped her out.” Maisie replied, hand on her chin as she thought about it. “Something about how I deserved it.”

Realisation dawned on Aurelius, and he stood from his chaise, walking over to a chest near his bed, opening it up and taking out a similar box. Maisie, who had stood when Aurelius did, put a hand up to cover her mouth to hide a gasp. “I think the same old lady gave me one, as well.”

“Do you think we should open it then, Aurelius?”

“I think we should.”

 

* * *

 

_And so it was written on the walls as a reminder:_

_A cat, as dark as night, with eyes as green as emeralds._  
_A ladybug, as radiant as the lilies of the field, and eyes as blue as the sky._

_Blessed with powers that could only be granted by the Gods themselves._  
_Two individuals, two equals._  
_One team._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Firstly, just in case anyone got confused:  
> Marinette: Maisie  
> "pearl"  
> Aurelius: Adrien  
> "golden, gilded'  
> Nino: Nikolai  
> "victory of the people"  
> Chloe: Chione  
> "snow queen, daughter of the Nile, daughter of a goddess"  
> Alya: Aaliyah  
> "growing up, ascending"  
> Sabine: Saboena  
> Tom: Tothi  
> Gabriel: Pharaoh
> 
> This is my first real work for ML, and I'd love to see any comments y'all have, like if I should leave this chapter (and subsequent chapters) as it is, where the two heroes meet, or if I should continue until the final battles! 
> 
> Basically this came about when my cousins and I started discussing how Ladybug and Chat had been present in the Egyptian times, and omg wouldn't it be so cool if the whole time, it had been Mari and Adrien, only reincarnated the whole time? Yeah and then it kind of spiralled into this big thing.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic, but I may take a while to update. I don't really have a good track record with these things, but I will try to get it finished by August before school starts again! (Next update will probably be some time in May when my exams finally end!)
> 
> Thanks y'all! xxx


End file.
